Resources
Time World uses three primary resources: Credits, Ore and Energy. It also has two secondary resources: Coupons and Gold. =Primary Resources= Primary resources are the resources that are generated from certain buildings over time and are used for construction and research. They are affected by Resource Bonuses. They can also be traded by using the Tavern. Credits Credits are generated from the Control Centers on your planets. They are used in every building upgrade, every research and every type of ship. They are also used to purchase Equipment and Auction items from the Mall They are also used to reload the Targets page in the Rank screen. Ore Ore is generated from the Ore Mines on your planets. It is used in every building upgrade, every research and every type of ship. It is also used to build Wonders and repair Pillars. Energy Energy is generated from the Power Plants on your planets. It is used for all non-resource producing buildings, every research and every type of ship. It is also used to sent your ships out for PvP combat. Resource Bonuses Resource bonuses are things that affect how much in extra resources you gain when you collect them from the generating building. The bonus does not happen until you press the donate button so you can minimize what is gained. The first bonus comes from the Production skill found inside the Institute. This gains 1% extra per level, up to 30%. The second comes either your Galaxy's Wonder or the currently held Pillar. Each level of Wonder gives an extra 10%, up to 30% and holding a Pillar brings that up to 50%. The third comes from the VIP card. This gains a flat 30% no matter which VIP card you use. If it is for the Gold Market then the bonus doubles! =Secondary Resources= Secondary resources are the resources used to purchase special items in the Mall or to reset Hero Stats. Coupons Coupons are an alternate currency that allows you to pucharse many of the same things as gold. The exchange ratio is roughly 1000-2000 coupons = 1 gold (exchange rate depends on what you are trying to purchase). There are many ways to earn coupons in game: 1) Daily Spin - Starting at chaper 6 and beyond, you will start getting coupons in your daily spin for logging in more then 5 days in a row. 2) Gem Raids - Earn coupons based on the amount of damage you do to the Gem Bosses. 3) Pillar Raids - Earn coupons based on the amount of damage you do to the Pillar. You will also earn coupons if your galaxy is one of the top 7 damage dealers to the Pillar. If your galaxy gains the pillar you do not get this coupon reward. 4) Equip Tab | Mall - When Lottery appears in the Equip tab there are 2 coupon prizes in the random lottery. 5) Pillar Crystals - When you use a Pillar Crystal, you gain 1000 coupons. 6) Repairing Pillar - When your Galaxy gains a Pillar you donate Ore to repair it. You will get 1 coupon per 1000 ore donated. Below are the different parts of the game you can use coupons in: 1) Coupon Tab | Mall - This is a limited version of the Goods tab that allows you to purchase items with coupons at the rate of 1000 coupons per 1 gold; 2) Hero Slots - You can unlock hero slots using coupons at the rate of 2000 coupons per gold; Gold Gold is the name of the real world cash currency. It can be used to sell items from the secondary Mail page. While you do start with 20 gold the only way to gain more is by buying it with real world cash (1 gold per kred at min of 50 kreds spent, 50 kred/$5 min plus bulk buy bonuses. Kreds are also available by completing surveys) or by completeing the "playing with friends" quest which requires 3 people to sign up with your referer link and complete chapter 2 (beware there is IP tracking, so don't try to sign up new accounts using the same IP you usually do warning: flash by defulat ignores your browser proxy settings so going through a standard web proxy may reveal your IP). The quest may be repeated a few times and each time gives you 50 gold. Or collecting it at the Gold Market (unlocked at chapter 15). Crystals Crystals are a new update in the game used or gained in WoH or War of Heroes. there are a few variant types. One type is a Pillar Crystal, a pink crystal gainedby chance after winning a team WoH raid. these crystals can be used to count as 3mil ore towards your current galaxy wonder or more often current pillar. it also gives you 1000 coupons for using it. other crystals are all for creating WoH's new skill cards. the types are similar to hero ranks. Yellow representing white hero, and the rest is the usual pattern being green,blue, purple. these are used to form new cards for the WoH card Deck. AP Category:Game Mechanics Category:Energy